Harry Pottero y el Ladrillo Kilochilopolifilosofal
by Umbra Estel
Summary: Parodia no oficial del libro 1. Ahora podrán saber porque Dumbledore actúa como lo hace.
1. El niño que azotó

Esta es una parodia no oficial del primer libro de Harry Potter hecha sin fines de lucro y cuyo único objetivo es divertirse, no gano dinero con esta (ojalá, pero el mundo no es perfecto) asi que solo diviértanse.

El Niño que Azotó 

El señor y la señora Cursy, vivían en el numero 4444 de cierta calle de mala muerte, estaban orgullosos de decir que eran muy normales, lo cual era cierto si los comparaban con sus actuales vecinos entre los que se encontraba una pareja de heroinómanos, tres enanos de circo homosexuales, un hombre que compartía su casa con una vaca entre otras personas de parecido talante.

Cerdón Cursy era el director de una empresa llamada Pujins que fabricaba supositorios. Era un hombre corpulento y rollizo, por no decir tan gordo que su piel se ponía roja por la presión de mantener tanta grasa corpórea y con un bigote inmenso. La Señora Cursy era completamente lo contrario, una mujer alta y plana cuya actividad favorita era ver a sus vecinos y grabarlos para programas de bajo nivel intelectual con la esperanza de ganar algún premio. Además tenían un hijo pequeño llamado Dunkey (le habían querido poner donkey pero no supieron deletrearlo) y para ellos no había mejor niño que él, aunque era obvio dado que los hijos de las otras familias eran algo que dejaba mucho que desear.

Los Cursy tenian un secreto, y su mayor temor era que los descubrieran, habían sido hippies en su juventud y aún guardaban algunos objetos esotéricos en una habitación del segundo piso. De ahí en fuera todo lo demás era normal.

Y es aquí donde la historia comienza, aunque en realidad la historia ya había comenzado cuando comencé a escribir, no entiendo porque la historia no comienza desde allí y si desde aquí pero en fin, sigamos con la historia.

El señor Cursy se fue a su trabajo como todas las mañanas, y notó algo extraño, había un gato al principio de la calle, en realidad no era raro ver un gato en la calle, raro hubiese sido verlo conduciendo un automóvil o cantando viejas canciones en zuajili, eso si sería raro, pero lo que llamó la atención del señor Cursy era que el gato parecía estar leyendo el letrero que indicaba que calle era, lo que nuestro actual protagonista no vio fue que había un pequeño pichón sobre el letrero y eso era lo que el gato estaba viendo.

Al llegar a su trabajo se olvidó del gato e hizo lo que habitualmente hacía en el trabajo, lo cual estaba muy lejos de ser trabajar, se comió una caja de rosquillas, leyó su revista de vaqueros favorita, vio la telenovela "El Apache que Amé" y jugó solitario en su computadora. Tal vez si hubiese tenido un poco mas de materia gris hubiese visto las miles de lechuzas que sobrevolaban la ciudad, pero si, Cerdon Cursy a veces superaba los limites de la idiotez y no se dio cuenta de nada. A media tarde fue por un pequeño tentempié, que consistía en una torta de tamaño extragrande, 10 tacos de seso, una pizza de pepperoni y una coca light por eso de las calorías. Mientras esperaba que alguien lo pudiese mandar rodando nuevamente a su trabajo se puso a escuchar las conversaciones ajenas:

-Los Pottero eso es lo que he oído…

-Si su hijo Harry

El Señor Cursy se quedó petrificado, sintió que algo le oprimía el pecho, luego soltó un eructo tan grande que mando a volar a la gente del lugar, y siguió su camino porque tenía que regresar de su descanso de media hora que se había extendido dos.

Regresó a su casa tranquilamente pero algo lo detuvo, el gato de la mañana estaba parado sobre su barda con un mondadientes y sentado plácidamente sobre sus extremidades inferiores mientras se rascaba la barriga, el señor Cusy quiso correr al gato pero este ni se inmutó, probablemente porque traía unos audífonos pensó el señor Cursy así que desistió y entró en su casa, cenó, se puso su pijama y se durmió con absolutamente ningún otro pensamiento mas que el de un pato con tutu bailando algún tipo de danza de la lluvia. No podía haber nada mas extraño en su vida que eso.

¡¡Cuanta razón tenía! Definitivamente no había algo mas extraño que eso. Pero algo bastante cercano a ello se aproximaba.

Todo era tranquilidad en la calle, lo único que se oía era el lejano chirriar de una cama a la que le faltaba aceite y no actividad y el maúllo de un gato triste y viudo con su lomo peludo al final del callejón.

La figura alta de un hombre apareció de la nada, como si la tierra lo hubiese vomitado con asco de sus entrañas, traía el sombrero torcido y gafas de media luna (en principio eran redondas pero estaban partidas), una larga barba color blanco (aunque con varias manchas no identificadas en ella) y vestía con lo que parecía un manto mal acomodado y que evidentemente le quedaba demasiado pequeño.

De sus mal acomodadas ropas y sin dejar de tambalearse peligrosamente, sacó una resortera plateada, tomó una piedra de la calle y la lanzó a la única farola que iluminaba la calle...

Falló miserablemente.

Después de 10 intentos, tres ventanas rotas, activar la alarma de un coche, pegarle a un transeúnte y ocultarse de la patrulla que fue a investigar, el extraño personaje tomó un palo y golpeó la farola hasta que la luz se extinguió.

Lo cual por cierto fue muy estúpido porque era noche cerrada y no se veía ni la nariz, el personaje dio un paso y chocó contra la farola...

-Mierda... –dijo sobándose

Volvió a caminar hacia su destino y...

Se volvió a pegar con la farola

De pronto apareció una pequeña luz, la cual provenía de una vela encendida por el gato que movía la cabeza con coraje contenido.

-De...hip...debí suponerlo... ¿El doctor Livingston supongoo? –dijo aquel personaje tambaleándose hacia el gato.

El gato miró al cielo con exasperación y de un salto bajo de la barda donde estaba, pero cuando llegó al suelo ya no era un gato, era una mujer que fácilmente podría estar en la exposición de las Momias de Guanajuato, o formar parte del museo de historia natural, vestía extrañas ropas en un estilo mas bien a la "caja fuerte" por eso de la combinación.

-¿Otra vez bebiendo Dunberdoor?

-¿Se me nota muuucho? –dijo tambaleante

-Nomas tantito –dijo con sarcasmo la mujer

El personaje era Alco Dunberdoor, su nombre completo era Alco Lico Petronilo Patricio Toribio Dunberdoor, pero prefería acortarlo porque casi nunca se acordaba, era el director del Colegio mas prestigiado de magia del país... de hecho era el único colegio de magia del país (y de todos los países de ese meridiano), el único loco que aceptó el trabajo después de que el anterior director fue expulsado por inquietantes comportamientos con alumnas del colegio. Solo que Dunberdoor era muy dado a la bebida, y casi siempre se tambaleaba.

-¿Qué... hip... hace aquí profesora Mandonagal?

-Aquí esperando clientes –dijo con ironía

-¿Le digo un secreto? –dijo acercándose a ella – aquí no pasa mucha gente y no creo que estén tan desesperados

El profesor Dunberdoor recibió un bien merecido golpe que lo enterró en el piso propinado por la profesora con un garrote que había aparecido como por arte de magia.

-¡Estaba esperándolo a usted pedazo de animal! –dijo histérica

-Pero si yo no quiero sus servicios

Seguido de esto llegó un segundo golpe que enterró al director un metro en el suelo.

Dos horas después este despertó un poco mas sobrio, pero definitivamente mucho mas crudo, y se encontró a la profesora sentada a un lado con llamas en los ojos.

-Me duele la cabeza –dijo y sintió un enorme chichón en la cabeza

-Se lo tenía merecido – contestó la profesora – ahora dígame... ¿son ciertos los rumores?

El director miró seriamente a la profesora Mandonagal, se acomodó sus gafas y buscó en su bolsillo

-Quiero dejar claro que no importa que haya oído yo nunca he tenido nada que ver con una cabra que le pertenece a mi hermano, no estoy vinculado en terrorismo internacional y no trafico con armas no autorizadas

-¡No me refería a eso idiota! –dijo una sobredimensional cabeza de la profesora

-¡ah bueno! –el director soltó el desintegrador con mira láser que había empuñado por si tenía que desaparecer algún peligroso testigo- ¿Entonces de que rumor me habla?

-Hablo de los Pottero y de su hijo... dicen que el que "no puede ser nombrado" fue a su casa y... ¿qué es eso?

La profesora se detuvo al ver como el director había colocado una línea de polvo blanco sobre la barda y parecía a punto de aspirarla por la nariz.

-¿Esto? –y señaló la línea – oh, solo es un pequeño producto muggle que me gusta mucho llamado "coca" ¿no quiere probarlo? Es Colombiano

La profesora se preguntó si no se refería a esa bebida que tantos muggles idolatraban, pero luego llegó a la conclusión que el polvo no se bebía y menos por la nariz, así que desistió.

-Mmm... no gracias –dijo mientras el director lo aspiraba de un golpe y parecía volar a otra dimensión. –Ahora dígame, ¿es cierto lo de los Pottero? ¿El que no puede ser nombrado...?

Dunberdoor interrumpió a la profesora –Ya le he dicho que lo llame por su nombre, no se que fijamiento por no llamarlo como debe ser

-Bueno, es que usted es un caso especial, yo no puedo pronunciar su nombre –dijo la maestra seriamente pero un poco avergonzada

-¿Cómo? Pero si es retefácil, que tiene de malo decir Voldigujaerkyugoanequiloxantanopolicledesconchifamort?

Se hizo un repentino silencio, incluso pequeñas gotas aparecieron en la mirada seria y desconcertada de la profesora.

-No pues si, "retefácil" –dijo con sarcasmo – Quien sabe porque nadie lo dice, por eso es mas fácil llamarlo "el que no puede ser nombrado", es mas literal.

Dunberdoor ignoró este último comentario y sacó algo de su bolsillo, observó el condón medio usado y luego lo desechó mientras la profesora miraba con asco, luego sacó lo que parecía un reloj con muchas manecillas, y lo observó con detenimiento.

-Ya se le hizo tarde –dijo misteriosamente

-¿Acaso puede leer un artefacto así? –preguntó la profesora Mandonagal con asombro, por un momento creyó que eran ciertos los rumores de la grandeza y poder del director.

Dunberdoor se sujetó la cabeza y sonrió – En realidad no tengo idea de que dice, pero ¿A que me hace ver impresionante y místico?

La profesora cayó de lado muy al estilo de los animes japoneses tras este comentario. Eso de creer que era grande tal vez fue efecto de la oscuridad, podía hacer ver incluso decente al tipo... bueno, tanto no.

-¿A quien espera? –dijo ya recuperándose

Pero no hubo necesidad de responder a la pregunta pues el sonido de música Metal a todo volumen inundó el lugar, mientras unas brillantes luces de neón verde chillante deslumbraron a los dos personajes al grado de que tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos con las manos.

Por el cielo apareció lo que aparentemente era una moto voladora, encima de él venía alguien mas extraño aún. Con un fuerte golpe cayó la moto dejando ver a quien la ocupaba, era un hombre casi tres veces mas grande de lo normal y mucho mas gordo, tenía una enmarañada barba negra y vestía de piel negra con cadenas sujetas a los brazos y un pañuelo gigante amarrado en su cabeza.

-Profesor Dunberdoor y... ¿Quién es usted? –dijo dirigiéndose a la profesora

-Pedazo de idiota, soy la subdirectora

-Ah perdón, es cierto, es que estoy un poco distraído últimamente, es que verá, estaba yo con una mujer que tenía unas enormes...

-¡Nacrid! Luego cuentas eso –lo interrumpió Dunberdoor a quien en lo personal la vida íntima de su empleado no le interesaba en lo más mínimo –¿Lo traes contigo?

-¿A quien?

-¡Nacrid! ¡Al niño!

Nacrid miró hacia la oscuridad por un momento como si intentara recordar algo...

-¡Demonios! ¡Sabia que olvidaba algo!

Dicho esto subió de nuevo a la moto y arrancó a toda velocidad...

Los dos profesores se quedaron en total y completo silencio. Las palabras estaban de más.

Dos horas después, y cerca del amanecer se oyó de nuevo el sonido de música a todo volumen y el mismo hombre apareció con un bulto en los brazos.

-¿Ahora si lo trajiste? –dijo cansinamente el director

-Si señor director –mostró el bulto –Me senté sobre él en el camino pero... err... creo que esta dormido

La profesora volteó los ojos con exasperación y le quitó al niño de los brazos. Comprobó que efectivamente el niño solo estaba dormido. Entre la mata de pelo azabache se podía ver claramente una cicatriz con la forma del llavero del gigante, probablemente consecuencia de haberse sentado en él. Detrás de esta se podía ver tenuemente otra, en forma de mariposa.

-Curiosa cicatriz –comentó la profesora -¿La tendrá de por vida? Es... un poco extraña

-Si... pero yo tengo una en forma de cachorrito que le encanta a las chicas, me dicen "ay que tieeeernooo" y eso porque esta justo en mi...

-¡Gracias! Mucha información para mi –le interrumpió la momia... perdón, profesora –ahora tome al niño y termine el trabajo

La mujer le puso al niño en brazos al profesor.

-Si, si, no se sulfure, no le vaya a dar un ataque por el coraje –guardó silencio un momento y luego añadió: -pensándolo mejor... si sulfúrese.

La profesora sacó de nuevo su enorme garrote pero detuvo el golpe pues Dunberdoor interpuso ante él al niño.

Mientras, Nacrid se hurgaba la nariz con amplia habilidad utilizando un clip desdoblado, realizando complicadas volteretas que parecían llegar al cerebro. Bueno, regresando al tema principal, el director se dirigió con paso decidido y de manera triunfal y a la vez amarga hacia la puerta del número 6666 de la calle, dejando al niño con total majestuosidad en la puerta de la casa. Al ponerse de pie un caprichoso rayo de luz salido de quien sabe donde le iluminó el rostro dramáticamente.

-Eh... Dunberdoor... –dijo la profesora lentamente

-¿Si? –le contestó el director mirando aún hacia el cielo

-Dejaste al niño en la casa equivocada... es la casa de la izquierda, el número 4444...

-Eh... ya lo sabía

Intentando mantener su majestuosa pose, pero con las mejillas fuertemente sonrosadas, llegó ante la puerta de la casa de alado, discretamente comprobó que fuera el número correcto y... tropezó y dejó caer al niño con fuerza.

La profesora ahogó un grito y se tapó los ojos con las manos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Estamos bien, estamos bien –dijo levantándolo y sacudiéndolo –Esta... errr... durmiendo si. –terminó notando que el niño estaba inconsciente, aunque dudaba que durmiera, comprobó que siguiera respirando. Finalmente lo depositó en la puerta de la casa.

Lo cual fue sumamente estúpido porque eran inicios de noviembre y hacia un frío de los mil demonios, además el pobre niño solo traía una miserablemente delgada manta, para colmo, en lugar de estar en una suave cama, estaba acostado en la fría y dura piedra.

-¿No piensa dejar una carta para explicarle a su tía lo que ocurrió? –preguntó la profesora antes de irse.

-Mañana...

-Alco...

-Ok, ok, voy –y sacó un papel de dentro de su túnica –Tenga, yo de aquí ya no me muevo.

La profesora, exasperada la tomó y con paso rápido lo puso dentro de la manta. Luego regresó a donde el profesor estaba y se despidieron. Un gato desgarbado apareció en lugar de la profesora y posteriormente se deslizó por una esquina y se perdió de vista.

Nacrid fue interrumpido de la siesta que había decidido tomar por el director, se despidió de él con voz aguardientosa y partió en su motocicleta. Finalmente solo quedaba Dunberdoor, miró de nuevo a la calle, pensó en restaurar la luz del lugar pero lo pensó mejor, era demasiado esfuerzo par él y la verdad creía que le hacía un favor a tan singular calle. Dentro de la inmensa oscuridad desapareció sin que nadie supiera como.

Nadie se imaginaba que sucesos extraños ocurrieran en esa calle, considerando que la semana pasada un camello, salido de quien sabe donde, había matado a uno de los habitantes de la calle, o el hecho de que tenían su propio pozo de brea y como olvidar la enorme fogata que varios de los vecinos habían prendido intentando quemar a la anciana y loca vecina acusándola de bruja. Sin embargo si, cosas mas extrañas ocurrirían y alguien que no era tan extraña como el resto de los vecinos pero si muy especial viviría ahora entre ellos.

Por la mañana, mientras la Sra. Cursy sacaba la basura (la cual no había sacado en una semana y comenzaba a apestar) tropezó con un bulto que estaba en su puerta. Después de semejante golpe el niño finalmente despertó y comenzó a llorar con fuerza, sorprendiendo a la mujer que lo levantó y vio como una nota caía de entre las mantas.

Recogió la nota y la leyó.

Se preguntó que tenía que ver un bebe con una lista del supermercado...

-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Finalmente! Hacia siglos que comencé esta historia pero la había abandonado y nunca la terminé. Ahora me volví a animar y decidí terminar esta parodia del primer capítulo de Harry Potter. ¿Les gustó? ¿La continuaré? ¿La Sra. Cursy descubrirá quien es ese niño con una nota del super? ¿Dejará Dunberdoor de beber? Solo el tiempo y los reviews lo dirán.


	2. El vidrio que para ser sincero nunca exi

Dado que lo pidieron, dado que estoy comenzando a hacer a Dumberdoor mi héroe y modelo a seguir, aquí esta el segundo capítulo de esta parodia no oficial. Y ya saben no gano nada mas que reviews.

**El Vidrio que Para Ser Sinceros Nunca Existió**

Diez años aproximadamente habían pasado desde los eventos del capítulo anterior y digo aproximadamente porque con eso del nuevo milenio y todo el enredo que se armó indicando la falta de concordancia del calendario griego regente con el registro de las placas geológicas de la Tierra y la cuadración de los planetas, sobre todo Júpiter con la Luna, y el calendario maya descubierto en alguna zona arqueológica mexicana, ya nadie sabía si en verdad habían pasado diez años y en cambio todo era un invento de la mercadotecnia y en realidad un año no era un año sino mas bien mas, puesto que el ciclo solar no era exacto, entonces no habían pasado diez años sino tal vez veinte y en realidad los humanos vivieran una eternidad y... emmm... bueno, dejando el rollo metafísico... diez años... este... mas o menos, según el punto de vista y la creencia, habían pasado desde que dejamos la historia.

Todo ese tiempo desde que la señora Cursy abriera la puerta y tropezará con lo que en un principio confundió con un bulto de basura o un enano vagabundo que se había dormido en su puerta.

Diez años desde que había ido de supermercado en supermercado intentando dejar al niño en el departamento de objetos perdidos (por sugerencia de su "inteligente" marido) para ver si alguien lo reclamaba.

Diez años desde que un hombre terriblemente alcoholizado seguido de una mujer tan vieja que con una arruga mas que se vería ridícula y, además, enfurecida llegaran a su casa para explicarle que ese pequeño bulto con una bizarra cicatriz que engarzaba una mariposa con un llavero era en realidad su sobrino.

Diez años desde que un hombre muy alto y vestido con cuero negro, llegara proclamando que traía (de nuevo) a su sobrino por órdenes de Dunberdoor y que... se había vuelto a sentar sobre él en el camino pero que no era de gravedad. Ante la mirada desconcertada de la mujer que creía ya haber pasado por eso y sentía un extraño Dèjá Vu. Pero que finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros, había tomado al niño y lo había dejado con los otros 15 niños y la cabra que el hombre le había traído diariamente... siempre en la madrugada. Nunca creyó que su hermana pudiera tener tantos niños de una sola vez.

Diez años desde que la misma mujer momia había llegado con algo parecido a un espasmo nervioso cercano a la embolia, le hubiera quitado a todos los infantes, menos al de la cicatriz, murmurando algo acerca de arrancarle la virilidad a cierto gigante idiota olvidadizo y sin cerebro. Todos lamentaron la partida de la cabra, la verdad la preferían al niño raro de la cicatriz, por lo menos les daba leche diaria. También se habían encariñado con el niño zulú.

El sol aún se elevaba por esas mismas misteriosas calles, aún acariciaban al borboteante pozo de brea que tantas vidas se había llevado, convirtiéndolos pronto en petróleo, envolviendo a todos en tantos recuerdos agradables... como el día que los enanos de circo homosexuales habían decidido hacer un concierto y unos 3 millones de fenómenos de circo se habían reunido en esa calle y destruyeran todo.

Solo las fotos de la repisa de la chimenea habían cambiado, finalmente el señor Cursy había descubierto la fotografía a color y ahora estaba repleta de terriblemente mal enfocadas fotos de lo que parecía ser Moby Dick con insolación y un tumor en la cara el cual crecía cada vez mas con cada foto, pero no, los Cursy no eran fanáticos de la veterinaria, era su amado hijo Dunkey.

Niño que por cierto cada día se parecía mas al carnicero, pero el señor Cursy estaba convencido que había heredado la belleza de su abuela.

Ahora las fotos mostraban a un chico grande retorciendo su primera bicicleta, iniciando un motín en la cárcel, tratando de quemar a la anciana vecina, empujando a un inocente viejecito al pozo de brea, intentando ser liberado en el mar por Green Peace, mientras Michael Jackson cantaba como fondo y fotos de parecido talante... La habitación no ofrecía señal de que otro niño viviera ahí.

Pero sip, Harry Pottero aún vivía ahí, no precisamente bajo su voluntad pero finalmente ahí. En ese preciso momento durmiendo, o haciendo un intento de. La tranquilidad de la mañana (¡si! Incluso una calle así era tranquila porque todos se levantaban después del medio día) fue interrumpida de manera poco ortodoxa: Harry se sobresaltó y golpeó contra el techo al exquisito sonido de su tía marcando el paso sobre el techo del lugar donde dormía, con botas de suela de acero y haciendo sonar su trompeta y el tambor gigante que tenía a un lado en la representación de un mini desfile.

Harry maldijo, por lo menos ese día había sido mas sutil, el día anterior había logrado colarse y ponerle una cazuela en la cabeza para después martillarla y como olvidar el histórico día en que consiguió un gong Chino de dos metros de diámetro y lo había hecho sonar, Harry tembló mientras caminaba y dormía por una semana.

-¿Ya te levantaste? –preguntó inocentemente su tía desde arriba

-Nooo... Harry sigue dormido y te habla la voz de tu consciencia –contestó con sarcasmo el susodicho.

-Cielos, no sabía que mi consciencia tuviera la misma voz que Harry.

Lo que ocasionó que su tía volviera a tocar su escándalo, Harry se golpeó contra la pared varias veces al recordar que las neuronas de su tía habían decidido irse de vacaciones hacía mucho tiempo y sin fecha de retorno.

-¿Consciencia, Harry ya se levantó? –volvió a preguntar con estupidez su tía Patuna

-¡Si Maldita Sea! –exclamó Harry desde abajo con jaqueca. Oyó como se alejaba hacía la cocina, mientras se desperezaba recordó vagamente lo que estaba soñando...

Era perturbador... de nuevo ese sueño en que todo lo que podía ver era el enorme trasero de alguien y olía muy mal. Odiaba ese sueño...

Y como en todas la historias, por muy malas que sean, hay que insertar la descripción el personaje principal, por eso, para no romper la costumbre, se mostrará la descripción de Harry Pottero. A diferencia de toooodooooos los miembros de la familia, este siempre había sido una respetable persona bajita (y se tenía que decir así porque al último incauto que osó llamar "enano" a Harry apareció dos días después clavado en el asta de la escuela, el objeto en cuestión insertado en una zona anatómica posterior bastante incómoda de tratar por cierto, nunca se pudo comprobar nada pero desde entonces todos habían optado por llamarlo "respetable persona bajita" para evitar cualquier malentendido).

Además de ese pequeño asunto, también tenía ojos verdes de un color que mas bien le tiraba al color de un charco fangoso, casi como agua de alcantarilla, color muy peculiar si se toma en cuenta que mas de la mitad de los habitantes de la calle pasaban las 24 hrs del día con los ojos rojos debido a los humos de hierba de muy mala reputación y cuando a un 10 incluso le faltaba uno, usaba gafas, no es que las necesitara pero él insistía en que le daban un aspecto de intelectual. Aunque bien se podía haber puesto los pantalones de sombrero y ser considerado como intelectual en ese barrio. El problema es que Harry tenía muy buena vista, y con los lentes tendía a chocarse bastante a menudo. Su cabello era negro, nada particular en realidad, parecía que le había explotado una bomba encima, nada espectacular.

Pero de todo eso, lo que Harry mas odiaba de su apariencia era la ridícula cicatriz que tenía, había probado todo para quitársela, incluso esas cremas mágicas que anunciaban en la televisión (gente que era muy confiable por lo que sabía) pero nada, la condenada figura de una mariposa debajo de la marca de un llavero no desaparecía, lo cual le desquiciaba. Le había preguntado a su tía como se la había hecho (o quien, para tomar medidas consecuentes) pero lo único que le habían dicho era que se la había hecho el día que sus padres murieron.

Lo cual era, por cierto, un tema peculiar que a Harry cada vez le confundía mas. Su tía no parecía muy precisa acerca de la forma en la que sus padres murieron, la versión cambiaba cada vez que Harry preguntaba y los motivos variaban desde que habían muerto durante un ataque de Godzilla, pasando por ser raptados por extraterrestres, morir en una misión secreta como agentes de la CIA, haber sido devorados por bestias mitológicas perversas y haberse perdido en el triángulo de las bermudas, entre causas de parecido talante. Con el tiempo Harry dejó de preguntar, cuando su tía le dijo que habían sido liberados de la Matrix y por eso nunca los volvería a ver a menos que diera con Morfeo y tomara la píldora azul. Harry lo buscó algún tiempo, pero luego se dio por vencido. El niño tendía a ser un poco idiota de vez en cuando, probablemente secuelas de ser aplastado por un trasero gigante y dejado caer cuando pequeño.

Regresando a la historia, Harry llegó a la cocina vestido por la sobredimensional camiseta sobre la que se leía "Liberen a Dunkey" recuerdo de sus amigos de Green Peace. En la mesa donde su tía preparaba el desayuno habían varias docenas de hot cakes, como tres kilos de tocino frito, cincuenta sándwichs de jamón y queso, tres galones de jugo de naranja, helado de chocolate flotando en lo que parecía una piscina inflable llena de leche y tiras de cuero curtido, Harry no entendía porque había cuero curtido pero prefirió no hacer preguntas, mientras, su tía cocinaba unos huevos con leche, el desayuno favorito de su primo, Harry aún dudaba que los que decían ser su familia y él compartieran el mismo código genético. Se encontró con la mesa repleta de regalos.

¡El cumpleaños de su primo¿cómo pudo haberlo olvidado? Miró la tarjeta sobre la mesa que decía "Felizidadez Dunqi" Harry imaginó que de nuevo su tío había intentado escribirla, tenía que reconocer que estaba mejorando, el año anterior ni siquiera había logrado dar con la forma de la letra F y la tarjeta decía algo como "Pellizcate Dunqi". Aunque debía admitir que había sido la mar de divertido ver a su primo pellizcarse obedientemente por mas de un mes.

Harry miró con terror creciente los obsequios de su primo, parecía que había obtenido la motosierra que tanto había pedido (el chico era fan de la películas de Jason), además de la ballesta y el sable láser de doble filo. Harry tenía la esperanza de que su primo se volará la cabeza por accidente alguna vez.

El suelo comenzó a retumbar mientras la música de Jurassic Park resonaba a lo lejos, pero no, no era el malvado tiranosaurio, era Dunkey y su padre que llegaban, al sentarse en la mesa un sismógrafo detectó un ligero movimiento telúrico. Dunkey se quedó viendo estúpidamente su pila de regalos (bueno, no era que el chico tuviera otro tipo de mirada)

-Tan solo son 17... –dijo de pronto poniéndose rojo

En realidad eran como 50 regalos pero el niño había visto en TV que el próximo 17 de Julio habría una venta nocturna y le había gustado el número. Tampoco es que supiera contar...

-No mi preciosura –Harry tuvo que resistir un ataque de risa, su primo tenía de precioso lo que el tenía de esquimal. –Mira, mamá te comprará mas regalos y Harry te dará uno también.

-¿Qué! –dijo de pronto el niño.

("¿Qué!" Dijo de pronto quien escribe la historia revisando el libro rápidamente para ver desde cuando eso ocurría)

-Si, ya me oíste, vas y le das tu regalo a tu primo

Harry refunfuñó y regresó a su cueva hobbit (¡uy! Perdón, eso es de otro libro) como decía... regresó a su mazmorra debajo de las escaleras (siglos antes la casa había formado parte de un castillo, ya saben... la zona) mientras pensaba que podía darle a su primo que ya no le sirviera¿la bomba de neutrones activada con luz solar¿la cura para el cáncer explicada en sus notas? Su primo ni sabía leer... ¿el manuscrito original de Star Wars autografiado por todos los actores principales¿el extraterrestre momificado que había descubierto en la mazmorra¿su premio Oscar¿El cadáver de Elvis?. Era una difícil decisión. Acabó optando por tomar un viejo y roto pisapapeles con una hoja de marihuana que sus tíos le habían regalado para su cumpleaños número cinco (con la esperanza de que la policía no los inculpara a ellos por su pequeño sembradío en el patio trasero), lo envolvió con papel de baño (él lo llamaba "papel de innovación") y se lo entregó a su primo diciendo que le había costado una fortuna.

La verdad se lo entregó a la estufa, es que con lentes no lograba distinguir entre esta y su primo, pero para el caso es lo mismo.

En fin, el punto es, que el día hubiese seguido de manera normal si no hubiese sonado el teléfono, lo cual es terriblemente normal en el parámetro de cualquier vida, tal vez hubiese sido raro que sonara el calentador de agua o la licuadora, eso hubiese sido raro. Volviendo con el tema, la llamada era de la anciana que vivía en la otra calle. La familia de Harry solía dejarlo con ella porque había fuertes rumores acerca de que era una malvada bruja, tal vez alentados al hecho de vivía con cerca de 30 gatos negros, vivía proclamando que buscaba las zapatillas de rubi, detestaba el agua, la habían intentado quemar en una hoguera y que cuando la invitaban a la casa de alguien, las cosas desaparecían misteriosamente. Los Cursy mantenían la secreta esperanza de que se comiera a Harry un día de esos.

-Cerdón... tenemos un problema –dijo su tia Patuna

-¿Dunkey volvió a lanzarse de cabeza a la televisión con la esperanza de entrar a su programa favorito?

-Eh... no. Aún peor, la señora Pig acaba de hablar para decirme que no podrá cuidarlo porque debe llevar a sus gatos a casarse al registro civil, pues ella esta embarazada y no quiere que la criatura nazca en el pecado, ella es la madrina y no se puede perder el evento.

Sus tíos solían hablar como si Harry no estuviese en la habitación, lo cual era el caso porque Harry no estaba en la habitación, estaba alado picándose la nariz. Aunque es importante señalar que Harry creía que si estaba con ellos y que lo ignoraban, tal vez debía aumentar la graduación de sus lentes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? No podemos dejarlo aquí solo.

-¡Eah¡No voy a quemar la casa! –replicó Harry entrando aunque discretamente escondió con un pie el galón de gasolina y apagó la antorcha que traía en su mano.

-Supongo que... podemos... podemos... llevarlo

Su primo Dunkey se puso muy rojo y comenzó a gritar, patalear, revolcarse, sufrir espasmos nerviosos, sacar espuma por la boca y destruir muebles con sus mandíbulas poderosas, si no hablaba en cinco segundos podían decir que tenía rabia.

-¡No quiero que el venga! –gritó él histérico eliminando la posibilidad de sacrificarlo.

-¡Si quieres! –respondió Harry gritando también.

-¡No quiero!

-¡Si quieres!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Si quieres!

-¡No quiero!

-¡Temporada de patos!

-¡Temporada de conejos!

-¡Temporada de patos!

-¡Temporada de conejos!

-¡No quieres!

-¡Si quiero¡Y si digo que quiero que venga Harry es porque quiero!

Harry sonrió y fue por su chaqueta dejando a tres seudo humanos muy confundidos. En ese instante alguien llamó a la puerta.

La puerta, muy educada por lo demás, contestó como es debido. Todos gritaron histéricos ya que no sabían que las puertas hablaran y salieron como alma que lleva el diablo de la casa gritando algo de santificar la casa y dejar de invocar dioses paganos.

Si a alguien le interesa, después de este evento, la puerta tuvo que ir a terapia ya que sentía que la rechazaban y era incapaz de hacer amigos. Después de eso y de oír hablar a una puerta, el psicólogo terminó en el loquero

Después del incidente con la puerta, Dunkey se reunió con su mejor amigo de todo el universo... en realidad era su único amigo en todo el universo o eso creía él. Pie de Porky era un muchacho con aspecto de rata...

Siendo sinceros, era una rata, literalmente, en toda la expresión de la palabra, una rata mutante salida de la alcantarilla, probablemente el hijo ilegítimo del sensei de las tortugas ninjas y algún habitante de la calle. Harry no sabía porque los demás jamás habían sopesado la posibilidad de que fuese un erróneo experimento genético por el hecho de que comiera sobras de comida, huyera de la gente, tuviera unos 300 hijos a la joven edad de 11 años, lo buscaran los agentes Mulder, Scully y el área 51, la cola larga y pelada que tenía y que hubiese abierto un boquete en una pared de concreto de 10 metros de grosor solo con sus dientes para crear una madriguera. Tal vez solo era impresión suya.

Pero antes de eso su tío Cerdón había tomado a Harry y le había advertido que no quería que nada extraño pasara porque no quería llamar la atención, Harry enarcó una ceja. Recapitulando: eran un enorme hombre cerdo, la mujer caballo, el hijo perdido de Moby Dick, un experimento genético fallido y un chico con tendencia a golpearse contra todo ¿Cómo no llamar la atención si a lado de ellos los Monsters parecían humanos normales?

Aunque en algo tenía razón el tío de Harry, este tenía una tendencia siniestra a los accidentes estúpidos, como si el destino hubiese decidido cargársela contra él desde su nacimiento. (Para mas referencias leer el primer capítulo de esta parodia).

A Harry le habían ocurrido todo tipo de situaciones irrisorias y fantásticamente idiotas, había terminado viviendo con la familia con menos neuronas entre la raza humana, tenía una cicatriz ridícula, había sido arrestado por los federales debido a su plantío de marihuana, Harry alegó que creía que eran plantas de frijolitos regalada por sus tíos, por demás decir que tenía 5 años y a esa edad uno con trabajo diferencia la sal del azúcar, se engrapó los dos dedos índice al mismo tiempo, juntos y se atravesó el hueso (N/A: Si... y duele como se oye), si pasaba frente a algún aparato eléctrico este sintonizaba estaciones de radio, fue raptado por extraterrestres (Harry comprobó que sus padres no habían estado ahí), los hippies le seguían como si fuese el Mesías (Harry presentía que el rumor de su plantío se había esparcido rápidamente) y los enanos de circo homosexuales lo habían proclamado rey de Moria.

Oh, también estaba el detalle de levitar cosas con la mente y ser capaz de convertir a la gente en seres amorfos solo con la mirada pero a nadie parecía molestarle eso así que Harry simplemente lo ignoraba, incluso sacaba buen dinero en las fiestas infantiles.

Regresando a la historia, es sabido que la tendencia normal del universo, los astros, el orden dimensional y hasta los horóscopos del periódico, señalan que la gente estúpida debía realizar actividades estúpidas y reunirse con gente estúpida; así que ¿quién es uno para interferir en el ciclo natural del cosmos? Por lo tanto si... los Cursy fueron a un lugar estúpido.

No estúpido en los parámetros de la gente normal, pero llegar a un circo de rarezas cuando uno bien podía ser reclutado como la atracción principal si lo es. Pero esa familia en particular no tenía mucho cerebro, el niño rata, con todo y que no podía hablar y solo emitía molestos chillidos, parecía tener mas materia gris que todos juntos.

El circo estaba lleno de criaturas inmundas y nunca vistas, o bastante irreales de ver; tan bien camuflajeadas que era difícil distinguir entre las que eran reales y las que eran pura fantasía, tales como unicornios mágicos, hermosas sirenas, faquires, quimeras, anticonceptivos 100 eficaces, políticos honestos y cosas de parecido talante.

Pero Donkey había optado por ver la criatura mas peligrosa, misteriosa, poco comprendida y extraña de todas:

Un mimo.

Los mimos eran seres con una dicotomía poco comprendida, seres de luz y oscuridad decían los ancianos y sabios, teoría alentada posiblemente por sus ropajes y piel en dos tonos: blanco y negro. Nadie sabía si tenían algún tipo de rito oculto y paranormal que involucraba cebras o simplemente no habían podido superar la televisión monocromática. De cualquier modo la gente les temía y les rehuía, decían que si un mimo escogía una víctima la podía atrapar con poderes místicos y oscuros sin poder salir del hechizo jamás y caer en la locura al ser incapaz de comunicarse. Era sabido que los mimos se comunicaban en un idioma mas allá de la comprensión humana y también que eran insoportables.

Pero los Cursy no tenían de que preocuparse porque ese mimo en particular se separaba de ellos por una jaula de cristal, no era que pudieran verla pero el mimo parecía incapaz de salir de ella por los gestos que hacía, era incluso como si quisiera comunicarse con ellos, solo que su lengua era inentendible.

-¡No le entiendo! –lloriqueó (o berreó como quieran tomarlo) Dunky.

-¡Ey¿Qué diablos dices? –vociferó su tío intentando que el mimo hablara pero la criatura no abrió la boca y siguió en lo suyo.

Nada mas su tío y primo (y si, sabía que eran su tío y primo después de juntar suficiente dinero vendiendo pasto a los hippies para hacer una prueba de DNA) se alejaron Harry se dedicó a observar con suma atención los movimientos sutiles del mimo (si el lector tiene curiosidad parecía estar jalando una cuerda con el fin de escapar... o jalándosela por necesidades corporales y parecía bien dotado. Harry no podía determinarlo bien por las gafas) Como sea, en ese estado de trance, Harry sintió que podía entender al mimo, y habló en un idioma no escuchado por esos lugares en muchos milenios y menos en los labios de un niño de diez años.

-No habeis notado, vuestra merced, que el efímero cristal de vuestra indómita prisión en cuestión nunca ha estado realmente presente en este plano meramente mortal y es, en cambio, una simple metáfora intrínseca de la forma en la que el febril espíritu humano esta atrapado en el tormentoso y desconocido sendero que llamamos destino, que a la vez se encuentra atado firmemente con las cadenas invisibles y asfixiantes del indomable e imparable tiempo?

El mimo miró a Harry y asintió pareciendo entender (o se dio cuenta lo pendejo que era estar ahí encerrado por un vidrio inexistente, lo que fuera), en el acto el vidrio que parecía separarlo de la libertad de su alma desapareció y la criatura pudo salir a buscar respuestas a preguntas como "¿qué es la vida?" "¿de donde venimos y adonde vamos?" "¿qué es Dios?" y cosas similares, mientras partía montado en una bicicleta invisible, a la cual parecía fallarle un poco la dirección.

Claro, ante la histeria de Dunkey y el resto de las personas que vieron eso y que no habían entendido ni jota de lo que había dicho Harry (el lector astuto podría observar que no se podía esperar menos de las personas que fueron a semejante atracción ¿qué nivel de IQ podrían tener?)

-¡Harry ha hablado con el mimo! –grito su primo

Evidentemente, como todos los chismes, el rumor pasó de boca en boca como prostituta en despedida de solteros.

-¡Alguien le ha entendido al mimo!

-¡Horror!

-¡Espanto!

-¡Virgen del Carmen!

-¡El Apocalipsis!

Notando la atención que estaba atrayendo Harry para si, los Cursy salieron rápidamente del lugar para ocultarse en la pocilga que llamaban casa, odiaban llamar la atención, o en particular que Harry llamara la atención, eran un poco envidiosos los tipos. La única atención que les gustaba que Harry acaparara era la de las autoridades permitiendo que ellos siguieran con sus honestas actividades como secar hierba en el horno o vender muffins "especiales".

-Comida... ve... mazmorra... sin... tu... ahora... quédate –murmuró entre dientes su tío Cerdón, palabras que bien habrían hecho sentirse orgulloso al mismísimo Yoda. Harry no entendió muy bien pero creyó captar la idea general y fue a la mazmorra.

Interesante decir que terminó entrando al armario de los abrigos.

Había vivido con los Cursy casi diez años, aunque no era del todo mal, era por demás el mas inteligente de la casa, tenía comida gratis, refugio, un laboratorio clandestino y en esa calle era imposible aburrirse. Se preguntaba que hubiese sido viviendo con sus padres y haber sido liberado de la Matrix (que era la única teoría que no podía desmentir), pero no podía recordarlos, ni siquiera a Morfeo.

Algunas veces, cuando forzaba su memoria por largas horas, conseguía algo: una cefalea impresionante marca diablo.

Sin embargo también tenía una extraña visión: Un trasero gigante caía sobre él.

Luego sacudía su cabeza para dar paso a la segunda visión, un borrón anaranjado mandarina y brillante se acercaba a él. No sabía siquiera que existiera algo "anaranjado mandarina" que no fuese una mandarina (ni que esa palabra en particular existiera), pero era todo lo que podía recordar.

Cuando era mas pequeño, Harry soñaba una y otra vez en que algún pariente desconocido, podrido en billetes, poderoso, dueño de la mitad del mundo y a las puertas de la muerte le heredara toda su fortuna y así llevar una vida de despilfarro y alegres excesos para luego terminar loco y desnudo en una mansión regodeándose en su soledad, pero eso nunca sucedió. Así que se conformaba con la oscuridad y soledad de su mazmorra, de ermitaño era feliz.

Pero a veces personas desconocidas intentaban entablar conversaciones con él ¡incluso tocarle! Lo mas raro de toda aquella gente era la forma en la que siempre desaparecía su billetera y la de todos alrededor.

En el colegio Harry no tenía amigos. No es que le molestara en realidad. Todos le temían a aquel extraño Harry Pottero, el que parecía demasiado normal para esa calle, el que se chocaba contra todo y conversaba con teléfonos confundiéndolos con personas.

Tal vez era por ese otro asunto, el de girar la cabeza 360 grados mientras hablaba con voz maligna y en latín. Quien sabe.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_Bueno, segundo capítulo arriba, se que todos amamos a Dunberdoor (sobre todo yo) pero no va a aparecer hasta Jodarts así que tengan paciencia, luego lo van a ver hasta en la sopa (literalmente) Mientras para el corto y próximo capítulo veremos a Harry a punto del colapso por ciertas cartas..._


End file.
